


Bits and pieces

by Riray (Rititavi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rititavi/pseuds/Riray
Summary: A collection of drabbles first posted on Tumblr. Various genre
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Bits and pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: grieving

He cannot leave the lake of Avalon for days; and after that, he cannot return to Camelot, he cannot even think of walking those streets again, of looking Gwen in the eye, of seeing Arthur’s throne empty. Instead, he drags back to Ealdor, without noticing which trails he walks, grief-stricken, numb, and listless.

The sound of Merlin's heavy steps, or maybe tugging in mother's heart, makes Hunith to raise her head from the patch of vegetables she’s tending to as he approaches their old hut. His frame has changed since the last time she saw him, his shoulders are broad and firm; yet, she recognizes him in a moment. A smile is ready on her lips, but then she sees his hollow eyes, and right away she knows that something bad has happened, something irreparable.

He doesn’t cry while he tells her how Arthur died; how he failed. They sit by the fireplace for the whole night, keeping their own private vigil, and Merlin tells her about everything, sometimes repeating himself, sometimes remembering new details, but he doesn’t cry. Hunith knows why. She is familiar with this parched grief that comes when there are no more tears left. She listens, and she strokes Merlin’s shoulder soothingly, and then she leads him to the corner where he slept for many years – and then for a few nights more, with his prince, his friend, by his side, – to tuck him in a ragged blanket and to hold his hand until he falls asleep.

Only then she cries silently for that arrogant brilliant boy whom she had known so briefly and who had cared so much, so blatantly for Merlin, who looked her in the eye before his departure from Ealdor once and asked: “Take care of yourself, all right? And come to Camelot if you need help again. You know our Merlin, he’s a tender heart. He’ll never forgive himself if something happens to those he loves”.


End file.
